


Looking Through His Mask

by Lucicelo



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Horror, Running Away, Soulmates, Underage Drinking, Visions, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: The one night you decided to hang out with Laurie, brought on one of the most terrifying moments of your life.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Female Reader - Relationship, Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a naruto soulmate AU series by Raendown where if you look into your soulmate's eyes you see an image of your future children. I found this idea so cute and I ended up making a few different pairings I like with this concept.
> 
> I did say I was going to continue on some reader x slasher. lol 
> 
> -Lucicelo

Your heartbeat deafened your ears to any other sounds as you ran through the backyard of Laurie's house. Your hands pulsated from the cuts you received after climbing out a broken window. The adrenaline stopped you from feelin the pain, but you felt the ache in the open wounds. Your lungs burned from the lack of air in your lungs while you ran in didn't care. All you wanted to do was to find help and come back for Laurie. You didn't mean to leave her, but you wanted to survive.

You didn't expect to fall into the cliché of being in the middle of a horror movie on Halloween night. In fact, you went to Laurie's house through pure chance. Your parents left to take your brother trick or treating. Feeling too old for such things, you wanted to stay home and watch movies. At first, your parents disagreed until Laurie solved your staying alone at home issue through inviting you to hang out with her. Your parents agreed without issue. They approved of Laurie and told you to do your homework.

When you met up with Laurie, you realized that she was babysitting little Tommy. There went your girl's night in. You hid your annoyance with a smile. It wasn't the kid's fault that Laurie didn't tell you that she was looking after him. Laurie babysit multiple kids so you should have known better. 

At least, Laurie offered to give you some cash, but you denied it. Technically, you were there to hang out, not look after a kid. Besides, Tommy was a good kid. He didn't badger you with questions since he was busy watching the movies playing on the tv. 

Before a classic horror film started, you left to go to the bathroom. Laurie yelled she was making popcorn and grabbing a few glasses of coke. You couldn't wait. 

Once you finished using the restroom, you washed your hands and dried them off with one of the decorative towels. When you opened the door, you smelled the popcorn in the air. Your stomach grumbled. You hoped Laurie picked a packet with less butter. You hated having to wipe your hands on your pants to get rid of the extra grease. 

Looking at the end of the hall, you blinked fast to get rid of the shadow figure. The figure didn't disappear or say anything. For a moment, you thought Tommy's father returned, but you put a pause to that thought. 

Tommy's parents were going to call Laurie before relieving her of her babysitting duties. You didn't _hear_ the phone _ring_. 

Someone broke into the house. You encountered him when you walked out the bathroom and saw him at the end of the hall. 

You tip toed to the other end of the hall where the stairs were locates but a squeak from one of the floorboards brought his attention onto you. Freaking out, you ran down to Laurie, babbling about the intruder. 

She told Tommy to go to a neighbor's house before he got entangled into this mess. When you tried opening the front door, you found out it was _stuck_. It didn't _open_. 

You and Laurie tried pushing up windows until one of them opened. It didn't open all the way, but it was big enough for a child to crawl out of. Tommy was out the window when the killer made it down the stairs. 

He charged at the both of you without a pause in sight. You managed to dodge his knife before you bolted through the house. Laurie grabbed your hand as you two tried hiding throughout the house. Somehow, the killer found you two or chased you out of hiding. Nothing worked to deter the guy. Any locked door was broken, barricaded doors slammed open, any attempts to keep the guy away from you was _useless_. 

It was almost as if he was a _superhuman_. 

At some point, both of you separated into different directions to push the chances of survival. Whoever this killer was, wouldn't be able to catch both of them at the same time. 

You heard Laurie scream in fear as you made it out the window. The glass digging into your palms didn't stop you from jumping out the window. Your stomach churned in guilt the more distance you put between yourself and the house. 

The back door splintered open as the killer stalked out. Letting out a squeak, you tried pushing yourself faster toward the gate. Somehow you tripped on something in the yard, making you fall onto the ground. You got back up, but the killer turned you around and tried hitting you with the hilt of the knife. Through blocking the hit with your arms, you screamed at the knife slamming into your skin. 

At some point, you fell back onto the grass as the killer got on top of you. Fearing he would assault you, you felt around the area and grabbed a the first thing you touched. Feeling the edges, you assumed it was a rock. Before the killer slammed down his knife, you hit him in the face. The impact caused the mask to rip on the side, exposing his pale skin. Panicking, you hit him in the face again as the killer slapped your face. You fought through the pain as the mask ripped up even more.

The eyeholes of the mask ripped up enough to expose his eyes.

Baby blue eyes.

They were _gorgeous_ , but you were stunned at the _coldness_. There was blatant disconnect at the situation at hand. This man didn't _see_ you. He saw nothing more than another victim to kill. Another body to add to his list.

When your eyes aligned with your possible killer's, your stomach dropped when flashes of three boys appeared inside of your mind. All three of those boys had your (h/c) hair with the killers baby blue eyes. From their smirks, they were a real mischievous band of brothers who got into trouble. You felt a future amusement of having such rambunctious boys who managed to find trouble, but never meant to hurt anyone.

From the surroundings, you noticed you all lived in a quaint cottage in the outskirts of a small town. Surrounded by trees and mountains. You knew you were _far away_ from Haddonfield, Illinois. Maybe, somewhere up North where no one tracked your family down. 

Somehow, the killer managed to provide for your family. There was no stress in being found or that your husband would be imprisoned. To help with finances, you became a waitress and a clerk while he went to his own jobs. Your dreams of university never happened with this man as your soulmate. 

To your surprise, you didn't feel resentful of it. Your future self loved her life of a wife and mother. You enjoyed having a large family to come home to after a day of work. After long shifts at work, your sons brought you cold water and slippers. 

Your sons were so considerate and adorable. 

More visions flashed before your eyes. 

Without fear, those boys jumped on a scarred up male back, completely dirty from playing outside. The killer didn't chastise them. Instead, he listened to your sons with rapt attention. None of those boys were afraid to tell their father anything. 

Meaning, you somehow fell in love with this man and bore his sons. How was this possible? 

As someone who upheld the law, having a criminal as a soulmate gnawed at your sense of justice. No one in your family would accept this man as your soulmate. The jokes about abandoning a bad soulmate returned into your mind. Even though your dad joked about accepting all soulmates, he drew the line at a murderer. You agreed with him. 

Until, your soulmate appeared before your eyes and attempted to _kill_ you. 

Speaking of your soulmate, he stepped back in a panic. Almost confused at the images he received in his head. He dropped the knife, using his hands to touch his face and shake his head. 

Sitting up on your butt, you didn't make an attempt to leave. You waited until he calmed down, but he stumbled away from you. Almost afraid of the sensations he received from seeing your shared future together. 

"Wait!" You cried out. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

The killer stopped in place to mutter in a rough, unused voice. "Michael." 

Before you knew it, he disappeared past the thick trees. 

Laurie ran out the back door, screaming at you to call the police. You looked toward her and noticed her ruffled up appearance. Your own appearance probably looked like a wreck. 

Gulping down the temptation of telling Laurie about your soulmate, you got back up on your feet. Laurie was attacked by the man as well. It seemed ridiculous to try to downplay the situation over a soulmate finding. Stumbling toward her, you heard Laurie asking you if you were okay. You responded with the right answers, other than anxiety and panic over your discovery. 

When the both of you made it to the front door, an older man approached you two and introduced himself as Samuel Loomis. Something about him made you uncomfortable and you remained silent. You let Laurie do the talking. 

As Loomis explained his findings over Michael, you were stumped to discover your soulmate was in a mental asylum. The reason he resided in that place made you look at Laurie. The poor thing was almost crying on the spot. 

Multiple thoughts swirled in your mind. 

Would you be able to accept his dark side?

Was the possibility of children worth it? 

Was it selfish to think of your own happiness? 

According to Loomis, Michael would return for _Laurie_. You were stunned to find out she was his blood sister. She was your sister-in-law! But, Laurie could never know. She appeared terrified over the whole ordeal and wouldn't even fake her happiness over you finding your soulmate. 

You'd have to bide your time. 

Michael's return was certain and you had to prepare for the next encounter. 

Whether good or bad, you were still his soulmate. 

**The end.**


	2. 2

Your once promising future diverted on the realization of your possible future with Michael Myers. You tried pushing him out of your thoughts, but his icy blue stare crept back into your mind.

When you slept, you dreamed of those little boys jumping on your lap for kisses. Their innocent eyes stared up at you with devotion and love. You wanted nothing more than to have them in your life, but their arrival would cost you _everything_. Your family would _never_ accept them. You might get away with _one_ child, but not _all three_. They would assume the worst in their creation and you teared up at the thought. Out of everyone in the situation, those kids were innocent of all this mess.

There were times that you shivered at the thought of Michael tracking you down. The man tracked down his sister and managed to survive on his own. He could find you _without_ issue. Anytime you left your room, you looked over your shoulder and double checked a room before entering. Leaving the house for school became an inner struggle on it's own.

You were _afraid_ of the man, but at the same time, you _anticipated_ his return. How could you not? He was your soulmate. The other half of your soul. A person almost perfect for you in every way.

At least, you were relieved to have a soulmate in the first place. The horror stories of people losing their soulmates, never having found them, or being rejected, made you fearful of being one of the unlucky ones.

Laurie turned into one of the unlucky ones. She lost her soulmate during your senior year of high school. During one of your shared classes, Laurie collapsed onto the floor in sobs. At first, people thought she suffered an episode from that _night,_ but that wasn't the case. The obvious visualization of grief was obvious to those around the class.

Her soulmate _died_.

The moment she fell, you hurried to her side to comfort her. The teacher motioned you two out the class in order for her to take control of her students. You left with Laurie stumbling through the hallways. Through her hysterics, Laurie claimed Michael killed her soulmate.

"I-I know he did it, (Y/N)!" Laurie cried out as she clung to your arm. "He wants to make me suffer. And he managed to kill my soulmate!"

You didn't think so.

Laurie _never_ met her soulmate to begin with. For all you knew, the person died of an accident or from illness.

From Laurie's conviction in her claims, she wouldn't be swayed. Ever since that night, Laurie became morose and paranoid. Her grades didn't suffer, but her personal relationships did. You were one of the few who spoke to her on a regular basis. The shared night of trauma bonded you two. You understood her fears more than anyone else did.

Of course, you kept your mouth shut about _defending_ Michael as you guided her to the nurses office. Laurie was going through soul shattering grief. She didn't need someone invalidating her own found answers.

After that day, Laurie transferred schools. You didn't blame her or her family. The notoriety of the Myers case, Laurie's brush with death, and her breakdown over her soulmate's death, caused them to move away. Laurie didn't leave a phone number before she left.

You felt hurt by her dismissal. You tried to understand her pain, but you thought you two were friends. Besides, she was your secret sister-in-law.

Ignoring the sting of broken friendship, you focused on your grades. You didn't go into Laurie's route. You made new friends and faked a smile. No one noticed any difference in your subdued personality. It wasn't like they knew you before the _incident_ happened.

In front of your family, you kept the illusion of a normal high school girl. It was easy. Your parents pushed their ideals onto you for bragging rights. They expected you to graduate and enter one of their alter maters.

Everything you accomplished felt _hollow_.

When your university acceptance letter came in, you acted out a cheer for your family's sake. Their hints of you looking for your soulmate in your university's halls made you _sick_. Your father expected an _acceptable_ soulmate to enter through the family home during a holiday.

Whenever you escaped their words, you laughed without any humor. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't go through with their acceptations.

You _found_ your soulmate during that _night._

* * *

In university, you became a recluse. Without your parents watchful gazes, you holed yourself in your dorm room. It was easy to laze around in your bed in between classes, you even skipped a few lectures depending on the week. Other than your party girl roommate, no one else talked to you on a regular basis.

This newfound solidarity left you with your thoughts. You remembered your feelings on the day before you accepted Laurie's invitation. Living in a safe bubble, you went through life without fear. Naïve and haughty, you didn't believe nothing bad would ever happen to you. Your parents did a good job in keeping you in your ignorance.

Those feelings ended in one night.

The memories of the unrelenting fear and desperation _scarred_ you. You thought you would die on that night. Even worse, the idealization of your soulmate meeting ended with looking into a murderer's eyes.

At least, one positive thing happened in that night. Yet, the recipient of the gaze wasn't the one you ever wanted to have.

Your roommate assumed you went through heartbreak and tried breaking you out of your shell. After your lack of participation, she didn't let this deter her from _comforting_ you. Despite her nosiness, she distracted you from your gut wrenching realization over missing your soulmate.

Before your roommate left to get ready for another party, she left a six can pack of cheap premixed margarita mix on your desk. The one time you asked her where she got the alcohol, she giggled and told you not to worry about it. Twirling around in your chair, she winked at you before she left to get ready in the communal bathroom.

Amused at her antics, you removed one from the pack before hiding it behind your mattress. Even if your dorm advisor was lazy in her searches, you didn't want to be one getting a reprimand over being sloppy. Besides, you didn't want your roommate to get in trouble for giving you the six pack.

Popping it open, you drank it while you worked on your classwork. The drink left an odd aftertaste, but you found yourself growing used to the taste.

Your roommate burst through the door with a cheer. "I'll be leaving now, (Y/N)! Don't wait up."

"Be safe." You waved before she slammed the door and left.

Through the door, you heard the chatter of different women who shuffled through the hall. You semi met her party friends when they arrived early for shots. They offered a shot and you took it. They cheered when you managed to down it without gagging too much.

Turning back to your work, you peeked out the window and saw different people dressed up for whatever party they attended. You remembered a time where you felt confident in your safety to wander about in the dark.

You hoped they all made it to their dorms safely.

* * *

When it neared Halloween, your instincts blared at you to stay in your dorm. As you sat in your classes, your leg couldn't stop bouncing. You chewed on the inside of your cheek as you tried to ignore the warning signs. The last big incident happened during rush week. Someone drank too much hot sauce and ended up choking on his vomit. An ambulance was called and the frat house shrugged responsibility for this freshman's actions.

You went through your usual classes, ate in the appropriate times, and went to professor hours. The structure of your days helped to distract you from the impending doom of Halloween. You ignored the decorations and flyers that advertised parties.

You heard your roommate's excitement over her sexy nurse's outfit throughout that week. She modeled it for you to show off her long legs. Like always, you amused her before she changed and left for an afternoon out with friends.

You thought keeping yourself in the library on Halloween would help, but the library closed early. Apparently, the workers wanted to go party and negotiated a shorter shift. You begrudgingly left the building and went to the direction of your dorm room.

After dodging a group of sorority girls, you tried making yourself as invisible as possible. You didn't need to catch someone's attention and get roped into a party. Besides, you were not even dressed to socialize anyways.

A drunk frat boy grabbed your wrist and tugged you back. Looking back at him, he said. "Where are you going? The party is this way."

Mentally screaming, you tried taking back your hand, but the guy tightened his grip. "Let go of me."

The guy scoffed. "C'mon, don't be lame."

"I don't want to go." You insisted as he dragged you toward a random direction. "Let go!"

You thought your scream would get someone's attention, but students kept on rushing past the both of you. Other partygoers cheered over something and didn't give you any attention. Dread filled your body as you began punching the guy's wrist to make him release you. He didn't relent. In fact, he laughed at your panic and dragged you along.

You realized you two were going down a empty tunnel and your adrenaline _skyrocketed._ Looking around, you saw no more students wandering around the area. You were alone with this stranger.

Tears trickled down your cheeks as you begged. "Let me go, please. I-I want to go back to my dorm."

The guy obnoxiously laughed. "The party is this way. You'll have fun!"

As you were pulled into the tunnel, you saw a figure at the end of the tunnel. The drunk guy paused. His grip slacked enough for you to take your hand back. You stepped away from him before he turned around to grab you again.

The guy hollered. "Hey! I found another girl for the party!"

His claim made you hurry outside of the tunnel. The guy didn't notice that you were not at his side anymore. Before you turned around to run off, the figure walked into the light. Wearing a different mechanic's jumper and a newer mask, your heart flipped. It was Michael. He _found_ you.

Without warning, Michael charged forward.

Michael slammed the guy's face onto the ground. He did it again, prompting the guy to scream. The drunk guy flailed his arms around, begging for forgiveness and cried out in pain.

"Stop!" You grabbed onto his hands. "P-Please, stop."

You didn't know if your desperation or touching him did it, but Michael dropped the frat boy onto the ground. Looking down at him, you saw visible injuries, but nothing that would kill him. Someone would assume the guy got into a drunken fight and not question it.

Getting up on your feet, you moved your hands on Michael's arm.

You wrapped your arms around Michael and sobbed into his back. Underneath your hands, you felt him stiffen over your sudden movements. You ignored it in order to release your emotions onto his back. You were so scared. You didn't know what this guy wanted to do to you. Even if he went straight to his party, you didn't want to risk your personal safety.

Michael managed to peel your hands from his front before he turned around. Years back, his looming form scared you, but you didn't feel the same way anymore.

"C-Can we leave?" You pleaded to Michael. "I-I'm miserable here. I'm miserable _everywhere_ I go. Whenever I sleep, I see our children smiling up at me." You gripped onto his jumpsuit again despite the splatters of blood. "I can't handle being away from you."

Looking up, you couldn't see his reaction from underneath the mask. As ripped up as it was, the beaming light cast shadows over the front of his body. It was almost as if you saw into two black holes instead of eyes.

"D-Do you feel the strain?" You uttered out. "Ever since that day, I-I can't stop thinking about you."

Michael nodded his head.

You managed to smile. "Good. I thought it was just me. Um..." Michael gathered you into his arms and began walking the opposite direction of your dorm room. "Michael? _Michael!?_ My dorm room is in the other direction. I can't leave without my clothes."

Michael turned around and walked in the other direction.

* * *

After writing a long letter to your parents, excluding the fact your soulmate was a killer, you packed your minimal belongings into your big suitcase. Using a different bag, you hid a manila folder with your personal documents and piled your clothing over it. You handed this one to Michael to carry on his shoulders.

Throughout those ten minutes you spent in your dorm, your heart raced. You kept sneaking glances at the door, panicking at the thought of your roommate returning early from her party. Although, you feared your dorm advisor making her rounds and finding Michael in the room. There were no men allowed in the dorms after all.

For the first time in years, you felt at peace. The time spent crying into Michael's chest brought you a sense of safety. Witnessing Michael's ease in killing a man who attempted to assault you, made you feel protected. He was physically able to protect _you_. To protect his _family_.

Any reservations in leaving with him _dissipated._

It would take a week before your parents bothered to call the dorm. Your professors didn't waste time in checking on students due to the belief that students paid for these classes. If they missed them, it was their fault. Your roommate would assume you got the energy to leave the dorm for some _fun._ Considering you two were cordial, you were not friendly enough to where she remembered your schedule.

This gave you the opportunity to place some distance between you and the state. Your parents couldn't put out a missing person report due to your written letter. They would deny it, but the police would refuse to look for someone who _willingly_ disappeared.

Your parents would be furious over your actions. They expected you to graduate, find a job, and click with the _right_ soulmate. Both of your parents echoed the same thoughts of years. In your naiveté, you wanted to believe this path was for you.

It wasn't.

You imagined their lecture about you wasting _their_ money for you to drop out. This single act would bring them to disown you. Nothing you could do would bring them to accept you back into _their_ home.

Abandoning your family sounded terrible, but it was for the best.

As you walked out of the dorm room, Michael flanked your side in silence. Looking toward him, you realized he didn't wear his mask. Pausing, you stared right into his ice blue eyes in astonishment.

"W-When did this?" You motioned to his face.

Michael motioned to the bag he carried on his shoulders. " _It's hidden. For now."_

"Okay." You gulped as you hurried down the trail.

Before you two made it off of campus, you asked someone where the nearest greyhound station was location. The young woman gave you directions without much issue. Although, you noticed her peek at Michael before she gave you a knowing smile. A blush stained your cheeks. You thanked her before fast walking from campus.

The more distance you put between you and the university, the more you relaxed. Michael's presence helped in giving you a sense of safety. Such a tall and stature man would intimidate anyone from bothering the both of you.

All of a sudden, Michael held onto your hand in a tight grip.

Maybe, the future would work out between the both of you.

**The end.**


	3. Laurie's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using an unnamed daughter for Laurie in this continuation, so you can choose if she is from 4-6 timeline or the final timeline. This is from Laurie's P.O.V., so she will see Michael being a family man and her old high school friend beside him. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

After years of therapy, a strained relationship with her parents, a failed marriage, and a distant daughter, Laurie Strode found it in herself to go on a vacation from her life.

Her acquaintances from work told her to go up North. To explore the mountainous areas, breathe in fresh air, and find inner peace. It made sense for her to leave the state if not to experience a different atmosphere to distract her from her current life. Anything to soothe her just enough before her intrusive thoughts returned to wreck _havoc_ in her mind.

Intrusive thoughts that _imploded_ her marriage.

The divorce process _drained_ Laurie. Even if she held little affection for her ex, it didn't mean it hurt her _any less._ Her college friend stayed at her side after the devastation of them losing their soulmates. He mended her broken heart after having lost his soulmate to an incurable illness. Without him, Laurie knew she wouldn't had made it through the trauma without his presence in her life. For that, she was _forever_ grateful.

They shared life changing events that bonded them for life. With their daughter in the middle, they needed to keep a cordial relationship for their only child. She wasn't at fault for their parents lack of love for one another and their second wave of grief for their soulmates.

It wasn't her fault.

 _Never_ her fault.

In any case, it was her daughter who gave her the last push to leave her state. She told her how much she hated seeing her parents unhappy, but was relieved when their family time got better after the divorce. There were no cold glances or snappy comments that made their child _uncomfortable._ They sought to give her a good life without family drama. The variation of her dark past made it impossible for Laurie to be honest with her child.

Maybe, disclosing Michael's existence would had calmed Laurie enough to give her daughter some freedom. Not a lot. Enough for a teenager to go out with her friends and not grow frustrated at her mother's lack of flexibility. But, Laurie knew herself. Even if she warned her daughter about Michael, she would continue on her tendencies.

This was why she needed to get away from her life and rebuild herself together.

Once she settled in her hotel, she changed into a comfier outfit, grabbed her purse, and left to find food. She heard of a good spot in the town and she wanted to enjoy it. Good thing it was near her hotel, she didn't need to wander too far to find it.

Laurie breathed in the fresh air and a sense of _tranquility_ washed over her.

She smiled for the first time in _weeks._

Pushing aside her problems, she took her time looking at the different aspects of the town. She observed the little shops, statues, water fountains, and smelled the delicious food. As she got closer to the restaurant, she noticed how everyone laughed without a care in the world. She needed to stay in the presence of such happy people, maybe some of the happiness would transfer onto her. 

At some point, Laurie wandered into a different street. It took her ten minutes before she noticed she strayed off the instructions of the receptionist. She sighed. She didn't want mean to lose herself in her thoughts enough to get lost. At least, she could retrace her steps and get back on track. 

As she turned around, she _paused_ in her tracks. 

Michael was walking in broad daylight. 

_Unmasked._

Gulping, she pinched her arm and chanted reassurances inside of her head. Her obsession with finding and dealing with Michael _ruined_ her life. Her ex husband grew tired of her tendencies and left her to _wallow_ in her demons. Her daughter voiced her annoyance at her brand of overprotectiveness. Those feelings returned after the divorce was finished and her friendship with her ex husband became stable.

They _didn't_ understand.

Michael was _dangerous._ He would kill their whole family if he had the chance to do so. He _almost_ killed them all years ago. She wasn't delusional in her wish to keep them all safe.

Her own peace of mind overruled the snippy comments that she heard from family. They would thank her when Michael was _gone_ for _good._

Decades later, she didn't expect to see him unmasked, without a knife in hand, and the dark aura of death surrounding him. Laurie almost _fooled_ herself into thinking that this man wasn't Michael. After all, Loomis assured her that Michael went nowhere _without_ his _mask._ He preferred to mask his face from everyone. But, she knew in her heart that this was Michael.

And she found him in Montana of all places.

He tanned since the last time she saw him. Although, the darkness of the night and the florescent lights of the hospital didn't help matters. His hair was cut short and neat. Instead of the mechanic's jumpsuit, he wore shorts and a t-shirt that clung to his body. It was obvious he was wet from either falling or jumping into the nearby lake.

The most surprising part was seeing three (h/c) children _cling_ to him.

The boy in the striped shirt clung onto Michael's shoulders as the man gave him a piggy back ride. She noticed a lack of fear over the monster as the boy held onto him. From her distance, she saw him yammering about something. Laurie saw two more boys, identical twins with different colored shirts displaying the current animated cartoon favorite. They gripped onto Michael's legs as he marched on forward. Michael walked forward without issue.

She didn't know he started kidnapping _children_ in place of _murdering_ people.

"My men!" The (h/c) haired woman clamored in obvious affection as she held different types of ice cream in her hands. "Did you have fun in the lake area?"

Laurie's eyes widened at the sight of this woman.

Michael teamed up with another woman to _kidnap children?_

How was that possible?

She didn't know Michael was capable of _keeping_ relationships. After all, Loomis reasserted the fact that Michael didn't have the capability to form bonds with _anyone._ His affection for Laurie as a baby dwindled enough for him to go after her as a teenager. She wasn't special in his eyes anymore.

The fact this woman was _comfortable_ enough to stand Michael's presence was concerning.

Laurie's eyes didn't stray from them as Michael removed each child off of himself. The children clamored to the woman before Michael took a huge bite out of the woman's cone.

Instead of being angry, she wiped the remnant ice cream that stained his face. "Honestly, Michael. This is why I told you to pick a flavor instead of stealing mine." She managed to hand the ice cream to the boys before she asked again. "Did you all have fun?"

The stripped shirted boy beamed. "Yup! We managed to jump off that high cliff without any problems. Although..." He sheepishly looked at Michael.

Michael answered with a slight amused tone. "We broke a number of branches on the way down to the lake."

The woman huffed out. "You boys and your acrobatics! At least, you four were not hurt in the scuffle." She crouched down before inspecting the children's bodies.

Laurie gripped the tree to stop herself from running to them and taking those kids. Anyone in Michael's presence was in _danger._ Even if Michael was subdued for the moment, he could snap and kill those children.

As the unknown woman laughed, she turned her body toward Laurie. Laurie observed this woman's whole body for _any_ recognizable aspects to give in her 911 call. She already absorbed Michael's current face, now, it was the turn of this woman. After some time, Laurie bit into her lower lip and tried memorizing her face.

Something about her was _familiar._

But, Laurie didn't know from where.

It took a minute, but the answer _punched_ her in the stomach.

It was _(Y/N)._

Laurie felt her heart _sink._

Her old high school friend was in a _relationship_ with Michael. She didn't understand how (Y/N) betrayed her and married a _murderer._ (Y/N) bore _Michael's_ children. Michael tried to _murder them_ that _Halloween_ night.

How could (Y/N) stomach the fact that Michael killed people?

Laurie felt tears prickling her eyes as she watched those carefree children cling to Michael. Those poor boys. They were _doomed_ from the start. From the moment of conception, Michael's blood ran through their veins. Poisoning them _against_ the world.

As Laurie went through her inner breakdown,(Y/N) connected eyes with her.

(Y/N)'s face _paled._

Noting an obvious change in mood, Michael turned his attention from their sons to his _petrified_ wife. He immediately checked the area as Laurie turned her face away from them.

Body trembling in fear, Laurie prayed that Michael didn't recognize her. She hoped (Y/N) didn't expose her for the sake of their old friendship. It was the least she could do. Then again, Michael wouldn't go after her in public. Michael went through his murders in the dark. Besides, Michael wouldn't be heartless enough to mentally scar those children through hurting someone in front of them.

Behind her, life went on as normal. No one cared to notice the trembling woman _clinging_ to a tree and the hidden murderer in their midst. Laughter and conversations continued.

Laurie managed to break from her panic to rub her watery eyes. She felt embarrassed in having reacted in such a way. All the bravado in apprehending Michael or getting rid of him was _gone._ When she saw (Y/N) and those children, she froze up and didn't do a thing.

Gathering her courage, Laurie looked back.

Michael, (Y/N), and those children were gone.

**The end.**


End file.
